Downfall
by Mistress BlackOpal
Summary: Pan goes to college and disappears... what will happen to her? My first fic, unfinished, chapter 7 up. R/R. Don't count your days, make your days count.
1. Eternal Sunset, When everything's lookin...

Disclaimer: Not mine. Never was, never will be. Obviously.  
  
Welcome, Chikyuu-jins and Saiya-jins alike. Enjoy.  
  
Pan - 16  
  
Pans POV  
  
  
  
Downfall  
  
  
  
~Chapter 1~  
  
Dear diary, Today, Bra, Marron and I all agreed not to have sex before we get married. We joined the 'True Love Waits' club. That's where people swear chastity until marriage with God as their witness. I'm not sure there is a God, but in the meantime, I'm sure Dende would like to help. Everybody's proud of us. We'll be friends forever.  
  
I put down my diary from 2 years ago, wondering how I could have been so childishly naïve when I was 14. Chastity until marriage..... that didn't happen..... Now that I think of it, I can't imagine myself married. How can anyone love someone so much that they would stay faithful to and grow old with them?  
  
I wasn't even legal when I lost my virginity. I was drunk..... I don't remember what else happened. But I remember it felt good. I wanted more. To be stretched beyond the point of pain. To be nipped and fondled and bruised.  
  
Who it was with, I have no idea. He was in his twenties though, most of the people at that party were. I was fifteen. And already doing sex and alcohol.  
  
I didn't tell Bra and Marron. They're so pure and untainted, I didn't want to drag them down with me. They were the only people who I considered friends, the only people who considered me as one. I owed them this much.  
  
Trunks and Goten don't know either. No one did. They baby me so much..... in their eyes, I will always be a 7-year-old brat. A little girl. And the only reason a 'girl' is because I'm such a weakling, unlike them, the macho men. I'm the little girl. The weak, bratty, little girl. To Trunks at least, Goten only pities me.  
  
I'm not a little girl.  
  
Little girls don't go to college. I may be too young, WAY too young, but I am smart enough. I skipped so many grades..... that's Dad's fault. And Grandma's. They made me study. I didn't need to study. I was already smarter that everyone in my grade, and the next, and the next.....  
  
The principal made me take some tests. I answered every question correct.  
  
That's why I'm going to America.  
  
And to show everyone that I'm not a little girl. But only my parents, grandma and Goten knew. They swore not to tell. I didn't make up some bullshit story for the others. I left them to guess. After all, what they could come up with in their imaginations could be worse than reality, right?  
  
No one got it right.  
  
There was a little get-together for Bra, Trunks, Marron, Goten, Ubuu and I at Capsule Corp.. They discussed where I could be going as Goten slipped them clues and I listened to their predictable possibilities.. Trunks almost guessed correctly, that I'd be skipping to college, but decided that little Panny couldn't handle that and the four in the dark had a good laugh. Goten gave me a sympathetic look. I didn't need sympathy.  
  
I left then. They couldn't figure out why.  
  
A week later, I was on the plane to California.  
  
~  
  
A year passed.....  
  
I excelled in college. Two of my roommates and I could have been described as one soul in three bodies. Our friendship was unbreakable. We were closer than sisters could ever hope to be.  
  
I changed my name to Jade, and my friends changed theirs to a jewel as well. We dropped our past identities halfway through the year, hacking into the computers to edit our details. Our families could not contact us. I spent many nights in a lab making a ki disguiser, implanted above my belly button as naval ring. None of my past family noticed my ki disappear, and a new one taking its place. Figures.  
  
My family now was the Jewels. Sorority sisters who cared for nothing and no one except each other. I had a go with many boyfriends, each ending when he slept with Britney, the cheerleader bitch who occupied the last bed in our 4 bed room.  
  
We hated her, she hated us. She was jealous of me, I know. I had perfect grades, even though I was 3 years her junior, with a toned body, flat stomach, round, firm, oversized breasts which would be the focal point of any guy trying to speak with me, instead of my face. My slanted, dark, Japanese eyes, sleek, black hair that I grew out down to my waist and don't- give-a-shit attitude earned me the description 'evilled to perfection'.  
  
Britney claimed to have big breasts. It was vital for the cheerleader image. But she wore thickly padded bras. The three of us found out when we were spicing up her lacy underwear with itching powder, a concoction from the chemistry lab. The whole campus eventually found out, adding to Britney's hate for us.  
  
Emerald and Crystal also boasted undeniably breathtaking beauty. Emerald possessed bouncy, ocean green curls, each a perfectly shaped spring framing her face. Not one strand strayed from its coil at any time, no matter how rough her day - or night. She had a full figure which lead her to many wild nights with men of all ages, hungry for a woman's body, allured by her acid green eyes and full, red lips.  
  
Crystal was not blonde, but fairer. Pale enough to be described as white. Her hair was light and strait, falling past her shoulder blades. She was slender and dainty, her legs improportionally long compared to her body. Her lips were thin and pink, her eyes wide and silvery blue, framed with long, thick lashes. Men fell under the spell of her enchanting eyes simply by a meaningful glance in their direction. She was dainty, but not frail. The three of us knew martial arts and I often sparred with them in my training.  
  
My many break-ups couldn't be described as heartbreak, as I never did give my heart to them. My body, yes. Good sex was a prominent feature in my reputation. I had very..... vague morals. I never gave my heart to anyone. No one was worth it. Except Topaz. He was the one who tamed me. He loved me, and for once, it wasn't a turn-off. I still couldn't imagine life commitment, but I loved him in return.  
  
That was my mistake.  
  
That was my downfall.  
  
He was accepted my Emerald and Crystal. They were mildly protective over me, I was by far the youngest after al. But they treated me as an equal, something I had wanted all my life. They didn't try to force me into tight tops and short skirts either. That was probably the reason why I started doing so, with my inherited rebellious streak. Selecting clothes in the style that complemented my reputation. And figure. All black and red, the colours of evil.  
  
Topaz became a part of our closed group. He joined the circle of friends that no one else could enter. That no one could ever break. He pulled me out of what others called my 'angsty period'. For the worse. I bounced off that and became even more 'evil' than I had been before when I lost him. I had become too dependent on him. I know now never to be dependent on anyone.  
  
Britney wasn't able to seduce him, even with her newly implanted breasts. To call our bluff. Unfortunately for her, the surgeon didn't do a good job. She claimed that they were bite marks. No one believed her. Her hate for the four of us, especially me, grew to monstrous amounts. Homicidal amounts.  
  
She wanted to hurt me. She needed to hurt me. So she took what I relied on most. She killed Topaz. I know it was her.  
  
I couldn't stand college life after that. My hate for the world grew, with the only connection I had with the 'normal' world disposed of out of jealousy and hatred. I wanted out. I needed to run away. To get away from all this.  
  
Emerald and Crystal came with me. They would rather die than to abandon their sister.  
  
In the following years, I lost everything else that mattered to me. In the following years, I lived the life of someone with no morals, no future, no hope. In the following years, I encountered my downfall.......  
  
The following years passed by so fast..........  
  
~  
  
AN. Well? Review/flame. I don't mind unless you're complaining about angst. If you don't like it, don't read anything with 'angst' as a genre, k? ~Opal~ 


	2. Dusk, The hopelessness and grief is only...

~Chapter 2~

Only the three of us now.

Clinging to each other no matter what the cost.

The abandoning of friends is unacceptable.

No matter what… Rain… hail… snow…

Helping each other with the stolen pregnancy test when some drunk from the sleazy bar we live off rapes one of us.

It pays the rent for the flat we return to each daybreak.

It pays for the sparse food that keeps us alive.

And the child we couldn't abort.

He is quiet. He eats little. He is not a burden.

He is not any one of ours.

He belongs to the three.

Biological parents are inadequate.

We never knew the father's name.

Occasionally, one of us must get up and dance for the sweaty, spewing, drunken men in the bar.

Peeling off our minimal layers of clothing for those few extra dollars.

We shoot our bellies when the doctor says it's too late to abort.

The gun came too late for the boy.

Killing him now is against our morals.

We give up our rations for the anorexic, just to have her throw it all up again.

But we still try.

We hold each other when one of us dies from drug abuse.

We couldn't help her.

Only two now.

Not including the boy.

Together, we roam the streets for a new job.

Clinging to each other as the only hope in the world.

The old bar had kicked us out for a fresher load of whores.

We are kicked out of the flat we cannot afford.

The boy didn't wake up one nightfall.

He never woke again.

A man took us in for his brothel.

It fed us but we still lived on the streets.

One tells her friend to try and escape this life.

To find a future.

But there is no future in this world we live in.

Our world.

The last one woke up the next night to find her only companion swaying slightly at the end of a rope.

Attached to the fire escape of the second floor of the building they lived behind.

The gun was out of bullets.

I am the last one.

I took the still, white body down and buried it under a pile of litter at the end of the dark alley.

Whispering a last goodbye, I turn to roam the streets again.

~

A.N. This chapter originated in an MSN chat-room. My friends and I were chatting and one by one, they dropped out until there were only three left. I started ranting about abandonment and there being only 3 of us left. There was a 'helping each other dislodge whatever was stuck in the throat of one of us who was blue', but that was humour, and took away some angst with comic relief…Review or flame. Reviews are preferable, but I want you to tell me how I could improve.

~Opal~


	3. Nightfall, It's dark and there is no hop...

Welcome back.  
  
Thankyou to all the people who reviewed not including Queen Of Vegetasei.  
  
Kidding.  
  
Thankyou all, especially EvErLaSt for being my first reviewer. Ever.  
  
Let's get on with it.....  
  
~Chapter 3~  
  
Somehow I managed to return to Japan. I spent whatever spare time I had collecting scraps of metal and other odds and ends to make a ki suppressor. My ki had changed and I kept it suppressed as often as possible. I needed to use my ki to fly though.  
  
The final product was a crude, cumbersome device I wore on my forearm. It wasn't pretty, but it had to do. I could power up as much as I liked and no one would be able to feel it.  
  
I wondered if my old family knew anything about my disappearance. They used to contact me once a week, before the Jewels hacked into the school files. It was time I was meant to return home. I was only meant so stay in college for 4 years.  
  
I don't know why I returned to Satan City. But I needed a change in my monotonous life.....  
  
~  
  
*Trunks' POV*  
  
I woke with a killer hangover. A raven-haired girl lay next to me in my king-sized double bed. She must be tired from last night..... Another result of getting dead drunk in a girl-packed bar.  
  
I don't know her name. I don't want to know her name. It's best to kick them out early so I can't remember anything about them apart from the fact they were there. It's a good way to hide from guilt, next to knocking down another shitload of alcohol. And usually end up knocking up another girl.  
  
This one was good though. She had stamina. She was obviously not a virgin. I shoved her roughly to wake her and within minutes, she was out of my apartment. Out of my life.  
  
I don't remember when this cycle started. Probably when Panny disappeared somewhere. But I needed a change in my monotonous life.....  
  
~  
  
I enjoy working with rich men. Red, satin sheets, mirrors and windows overlooking the city and ocean on the walls.....  
  
Nice looking apartment, nice looking man. He was rough. He was good. He gave me pain. Pain is all I've ever gotten. I've learned to love it. Now, it's all I live for.  
  
I managed to grab some money as I left. He wouldn't miss it. He had a night of my services, I don't leave unpaid.  
  
He had lavender hair. Trunks had lavender hair. I haven't seen him in years. Knowing his past with women, it was probably him.  
  
I think it was him. No other rich, lavender-haired man would be that big. No one else would be strong enough to cause me so much beautiful pain. It's ironic how I fucked the man I had a childhood crush on, without him knowing it was me, not seeing him in years before, and most likely for years after.  
  
I pity his other women. They probably don't live for the pain. They probably had some form of future. They probably didn't live for the torn flesh and aching muscles. They're not waiting for death to see where they go like me...........  
  
Suicide was not an option. It's cowardly. I don't believe in fate either. Fate belongs in fairytales. Her designated knight in shining armour rescues the damsel in distress. Or prince. I don't want my prince to come rescue me. I want to be alone.  
  
People close to me always seemed to get hurt..... Emerald and Crystal should have stayed in college. They had the chance to lead a good, fulfilling life. Instead, they followed me and ended up dead. Topaz, the only other person I allowed myself to become close to was killed out of jealousy and hate. Because of me. All because of me.  
  
I'm better off alone.  
  
~  
  
A.N. Review/flame, but be nice.....  
  
~Opal~ 


	4. Midnight, It's always darkest before daw...

thereDisclaimer: In the past couple of chapters, I haven't had disclaimers, but, obviously, the characters you recognise aren't mine. And I have no possession over America or Japan either, if you couldn't figure that out.  
  
BTW, thanks to the people who reviewed each post: EvErLaSt, Dreamer, trunksgf513 and QOVAD.....  
  
And special thanks to the ones who reviewed each chappy: Saiyan Serpent and pd.....  
  
Harley said that I have no idea where this is heading. Which is basically correct. Lotsa love 'n' stuff to you too, Harley. I think that's about it.....  
  
Ok, ok, now on with the story.....  
  
~Chapter 4~  
  
I missed my period. I wasn't surprised. It's a saiyan/saiyan thing....... Vegeta told me something about it ages ago. Saiyan fuck saiyan equals baby, or something like that. I should be able to work for a few months before my pregnancy begins to show..... aborting this 3/8 saiyan would be impossible. Giving birth without help would be even more so, but I'll worry about that when the time comes. In the meantime, I need to save as much of the money I can get as possible.....  
  
I never thought I could get pregnant, I've taken many risks and managed not to become impregnated that I thought I might be barren. Obviously not. Perhaps the reason I was never impregnated by full humans is because they were either too stoned to do so, or sober enough to use contraception. I guess I was lucky for the times that the man applied to neither category. Why do saiyan men have to be so damned controlled by the instincts of their forefathers? Why do all men have to be so damned controlled by their lower brain*?  
  
But then if they weren't, I'd be 'unemployed'. Not that this is much of a well paying job, but I'm still alive at the moment. That is what counts. I'm alive now, and my life could only get better than it is. Or I could die, but I still cannot ignore my saiyan blood. My desperation to live gave me the strength to fly to the woods to hunt.  
  
The taste of fresh, raw meat, dripping with blood, sparked my saiyan side, and on those nights, I needed to fight. As I had no opponent, I trained alone, practicing my ki attacks and hand to hand combat on the mountains and the jagged boulders. I soon realised my need for blood came once a month, at full moon. Fortunately, I was cautious enough to use the ki suppressor each hunting night, which had surprisingly survived with me, staying in abandoned shelters and storage rooms at the back of some of the brothels I worked for.  
  
Mostly, I worked on my own, getting picked up on the street corners in the slums of the city. When I was lucky, a rich man might come my way, and I managed to scam a generous tip for my services. My few possessions were well hidden in either the places in which I slept, or certain dumpsters which were no longer emptied. I returned to them as often as possibly to ensure their security, but even if, in a rare case, anyone happens to stumble across my belongings, they would consider it worthless. They wouldn't recognise the ki suppressor, and everything else was just a few different outfits. My sparse money was stashed between my breasts if I had any, as I usually had sex clothed, unless on special request. And the only men who request are rich and could pay the price.  
  
My lifestyle had become so different from what it was 5 years ago. But I lived. And my child, swelling my abdomen, will live also.  
  
~  
  
*Trunks POV*  
  
No matter how hard I try, I can't get that girl out of my head....... It's been months, but she has been plaguing my thought ever since. I've tried alcohol, other girls and sedatives, but she's on my mind so much that I can't sleep or concentrate on my work. If it weren't for Bra, Capsule Corp. would collapse. Even with her partying, shopping and hanging out with Marron, she manages to pull CC through the world of hackers, falling exchange rates, corporate competition and computers. She's inherited mum's genius without showing it and has a life. Unlike me.  
  
I don't understand women.  
  
I don't understand how that one girl could dominate my mind the way she does....... I mean, she was just another girl, wasn't she?  
  
~  
  
*No POV*  
  
He watched the girl silently from the shadows as she demanded her pay from a man in a car. She was enchanting. She would be useful. As would be the demi-saiyan she carried, growing in her womb. The man in the car would be of no consequence. Neither would anyone else nearby, but the girl and her unborn child.  
  
~  
  
(A/N *A mans lower brain is, in other words, his gonads.)  
  
~  
  
A.N. Tell me what you think....... flame if you like....... Since I have no idea where this is going, tell me which couples you would like to see....... I'll see if I can fit it in. Also, tell me who you would like me to pair Pan with, or if you want her to end up alone, I'll see what I can do. Oh and another thing, vote on your favourite old evil (eg. Freiza, Cell, Buu, etc.) or for a new evil to be created. I might use it.  
  
~Opal~ 


	5. Twilight, There's a glimmer of hope abov...

Disclaimer: Those you recognise aren't mine. The new evil might be mine but might be old. Depends on what you, my darling reader, wants.  
  
Thanks to all my angels who reviewed, I'm still not sure what to do coz I'm not getting much feedback on what you want..... I'll keep going anyway.....  
  
From now on, I don't think there'll be much POV, but as I said, I have no idea where this is going so.....  
  
'Thoughts'  
  
"Speech"  
  
Anything else that finds its way in here, you should be able to work out.......  
  
~Chapter 5~  
  
Pan seductively swayed her hips in time to the music, scanning the nightclub for a rich-looking man. She could still get away with this for another week, before her pregnancy began to show, and she needed as much money as possible. Due to her honour, she didn't want to steal unless absolutely necessary.  
  
'Come on, rich dicks..... Sexy girl in need of cash here.....'  
  
She felt a pair of well-muscled arms wrap around her waist, and a hot breath tickle her ear. "I can give you much more than that, little one."  
  
She jumped slightly, but continued to dance. "What do you mean?" she queried. Had he heard her thoughts?  
  
"I can give you more than just money," he murmured, a cold hand placed protectively over her abdomen.  
  
'Well, he either heard my thoughts, or he knows I'm a hooker.' "What can you offer?"  
  
"I will protect you. Feed you. Raise your child as mine. You will no longer need to be a..... hooker..... as you say."  
  
She whirled around. He was handsome and well groomed, with sharp features that reminded her of someone..... She could tell he was far from a sleaze who wasted his money on what the others did. "How do you know about him," she indicated to her abdomen, "And I don't need your help. Only if you're willing to pay my fee."  
  
She turned around again. He didn't seem like one who'd pick up hookers. He didn't look like he needed to. But over the years she lived this way, she learned not to find anyone attractive. All men are the same..... "Besides, I love my job," she added haughtily.  
  
"Then you can keep your job, but think of it as working for the same person, permanently. You will get your pay, and I will make sure of the safety of you and your child. He will be ours."  
  
"I don't know who you are, what your name is, and how you know I carry a child. You haven't seen me for over five minutes and you're offering to raise a family with me."  
  
"Oh but I've been watching you, Pan-chan -"  
  
"Jade."  
  
"Jade-chan."  
  
"Just Jade." She narrowed her eyes.  
  
"Just Jade then," he replied mockingly, "and I'm not offering, I'm telling. The only difference to you will be that you won't have to worry about what you will eat next, where you will sleep next, who you will service next. You will have a steady job, and a flow of money, if it is what you desire. You will have your freedom, too. I will not restrict you."  
  
"What's in it for you?"  
  
"I will have a queen, and an heir. And a partner to share my glory as I conquer the world."  
  
'Sounds like a good deal, but conquer the world?! He sounds like all the other villains who failed against Goku ji-san. World domination is pretty far-fetched. But still, he does have a point. My son deserves a better life than this....... but conquer the world?'  
  
"I can. My power and prosperity are limitless."  
  
"How limitless?"  
  
"My power level exceeds 700 000 000 when I power up." Pan unexpectedly threw a punch at him, which he caught without flinching. "And I am an experienced martial artist."  
  
"Train me."  
  
"If that is your wish."  
  
She gave in, and he led her out. "I still don't know your name."  
  
"For now, you may call me Mephisto."  
  
~  
  
Vegeta strode out of the gravity room with a towel around his neck, dressed only in his spandex training pants. "Woman, where's my food?"  
  
"Making it now," she called from the kitchen.  
  
"Well hurry up. You should have prepared it long ago."  
  
Bulma sighed. She knew that whatever relationship she and Vegeta shared was breaking apart. After Bra was born, he had been more affectionate towards her. Bra had been close to them, but after Pan's friend, Britney, called to tell them that Pan had committed suicide, Bra had distanced herself from her parents, and spent most of her time with Goten and Marron so she could stay as close to her deceased best friend as possible. Without Bra, Vegeta could not express any affection, and he became the cold, selfish man he was when he arrived to Earth.  
  
Trunks was stuck in his own little world too. He didn't believe that Pan was dead, and waited for her to return, even though her ki disappeared. He locked himself up in his office by day, without getting anything done, and by night, he disappeared somewhere, and according to Vegeta, did the dishonourable.  
  
Bulma's family was falling apart, and she could do nothing to help them. She could not revive Pan.  
  
~  
  
Goten lay down on the burning sand outside Kame-House. Bra had gone inside with Marron to discuss the latest gossip or whatever girls do, leaving him to ponder over his niece's disappearance. (A.N. Yes, ponder. His niece was very important to him, you know.....)  
  
He didn't know why she would kill herself; she told him earlier that she enjoyed college. And it sounded like she had friends she liked who liked her back. There was no raise of her ki before it disappeared either. He missed her a lot. She always has a special smile reserved for him. They used to be so close.......  
  
His stomach rumbled, and he decided to find the girls to take out to lunch. He headed up to Marron's room, and seeing the door open, invited himself in. Immediately, he turned around and walked out, trying to get rid of the image of Bra and Marron kissing out of his mind. He went back down to the beach and took off. He'll be having lunch alone today.  
  
~  
  
A.N. Who would've thought, Bra/Marron! I didn't know I was gonna do that, it just..... happened..... I still don't know who this evil will be, you haven't told me yet..... I said 'for now, you may call me Mephisto' so I can tell Pan his real name later. I dunno if he's new or reincarnated, but they're your choices. Review/flame/vote..... this is your fic, my dearest readers. Oh, and if you find any mistakes, would you mind pointing them out to me? I have 2 PCs and they've got different spellchecks that have gramma out of whack.....  
  
~Opal~ 


	6. Daybreak, Better times come until you me...

Disclaimer: If you know it, to my greatest horror, I unfortunately don't own it. If you don't know it, it's either mine or you've just escaped solitary imprisonment and never seen DragonBall/Z/GT before.  
  
I'm feeling intellectual as I write this coz I'm 'sick' and staying home from school, the only way I can get the time to write this..... You might want to get a dictionary handy if you don't know what superfluous means. BTW, some other words are just obscene.  
  
QOVAD, 'Mephisto' said his power was over 700 million, not 70 million.  
  
Well, lookie that! Pan's POV again!  
  
And here it is, another of my notoriously short chapters-  
  
~Chapter 6~  
  
'Mephisto', or whatever his name is, kept his promise. With him, I am well clothed, well fed and we resided in an enormous Japanese style mansion in the mountains. His superfluous servants waited on me hand and foot to my every whim, though whether they were servants or slaves was beyond my knowledge.  
  
The bump in my abdomen swelled healthily, thanks to the food supply that could quell even Goku oji-san's appetite, and I knew my son would be born a strong warrior. I had no doubt that my child would be male, his ki was already pulsing with distinct masculinity. When he is born, he will dedicate himself to the martial arts without protest due to his breeding. When he is born, I will be 'Mephisto's' concubine, and my son, his heir.  
  
'Mephisto', as he claimed, was indeed strong. His power rivalled that of a saiyan even without powering up. I knew from the first time I watched him train that he wasn't human. His race to me was unknown, though he could be a saiyan survivor.  
  
My grandfather was lucky enough to be sent off Vegetasei, why not others? If I do not eventually find out, I could ask Vegeta if I ever see him again. When I was younger, I used to think his interplanetary knowledge was limitless, and I hardly doubt that now. After much mental revision of what he had taught me so many years ago, I remembered that when two demi-saiyans of different genders mate, and it is the first time for both with another demi-saiyan, no matter what precautions are taken in contraception, a child will be made.  
  
This thought somehow gave me amusement, knowing that Trunks had not fucked Bra, and if Goten was to fuck Bra without giving her a child, either he would have to fuck me or Trunks to fuck her. Vegeta said nothing about the effects of incest on this breeding rule.  
  
According to him, saiyans had interbred with other races before, and the demi-saiyans virgin to their own kind would, like me, find themselves with child, or as a father to one. If this was to happed to my son, it could only happen as incest with a cousin, aunt or half-sister.  
  
How disturbing.  
  
~  
  
*Vegeta's POV*  
  
The woman was raving on again, blaming me for being self-centred, obnoxious, etc. I zoned out, having heard it all before, and concentrated on the 'food' she had prepared. Some was burnt, some undercooked, but averaged out, it was almost edible and I was not picky as I was hungry from training. At times like these, I almost envied Kakarot for the mate he had. Almost. Her meals were preferable to Bulma's, and she could cook vast amounts in record time. However, Kakarot's mate was extremely fearsome if she is upset in any way.  
  
I would never call Bulma by name. If I did, she would mistake this for affection and start bawling with gratitude and her overworked Chikyu-jin emotion. I cannot stand the strength of her vocal cords. At the moment, I caught certain words and phrases stamped into my head with their consistency. "Insensitive..... slave-driving..... heartless..... bastard....." I've heard it all before, and she still doesn't seem to realise her constant berating has no effect, whatsoever.  
  
Our offspring are more bastardous than I am. The King and Queen were bonded before my birth, and there was a ritual ceremony where he nipped her nose, and she his chin. A joyous feast took place in the palace acknowledging their bond. I never bonded to Bulma, and we never had the human ceremony she referred to as a 'wedding', the Chikyu-sei equivalent of the saiyan ritual, with or without a bond.  
  
To me, the woman was only the mother of the prince and princess of saiyans, and a sex toy I once had, but no more.  
  
~  
  
*Bulma's POV*  
  
I can't get him to answer me..... I know he's not listening. As each day passed, he grows further and further away from my grasp. We haven't made love in ages. I don't know how or when I fell in and out of love with him, or if I ever did, and he probably never loved me before. Sure, he died for me once, but that was only to raise his prince. His heir.  
  
When he died, Trunks, being the oldest and only Vegeta left, was titled king until Vegeta's revival. The title didn't give him any responsibilities, but the thought of my eight year old son as the ruler of a race frightened me, dead race as it may be.  
  
Vegeta is still a mystery to me. I was infatuated with this man. No. He wasn't a man, but a saiyan. I left my loving boyfriend Yamcha, for this alien who had originally come to destroy Earth.  
  
Why? Why did I have to do that? Yamcha and I loved each other, and I gave him up for this bastard I now had to 'provide' for. Vegeta.  
  
I've made love to him, but he has never made love to me. To him, I was only a womb and a cunt. An object he used for pleasure and reproduction.  
  
~  
  
*Vegeta's POV*  
  
The woman finally gave up and retreated to her bedchambers. As I had finished my snack, I decided to check up on Kakarot's grandbrat. I knew she was hiding from her family. She had every right to. A person with her blood shouldn't have been treated as she was - forced to study, treated like a child when she was ready to be freed, denied a stronger sparring partner.  
  
Her father had faced a similar problem when he was very young, but I was not around when he was idle. He fought powerful foes so he was able to release his power before puberty, and stay powerful after the first barrier. Everyone who knew about the saiyan race presumed that the first barrier was to SSJ, but before that, a power surge must be released to allow the saiyan to become a warrior.  
  
For those who had inhabited Vegetasei, this power surge was released very early on in a child's life, almost immediately after birth for some due to the lack of hospital facilities on Vegetasei like the ones here on Chikyu- sei, or that we were a people of fighting and war. Since Earth had been relatively peaceful, and no-one wanted to properly train Pan for the fear of her participating in battles, she was denied the power surge, and the energy was locked inside her, with no passage out.  
  
Because of this, her need to be away from her family grew. Unbeknownst to her, and everyone else, I kept track of her as often as I could. She was, after all, one of the last of the dying saiyan race, and half of our female population. Fortunately, I was focused on her when she changed her ki, and I memorised her new ki signature.  
  
I felt a powerful force near her, and I realised that this tremendous power radiated from a living being. Although it was miniscule in comparison to the powers I have experienced, it could not have emanated from a mere human.  
  
I know Pan had been with my brat months ago, and that she carried his child. My baka son didn't have a clue.  
  
This child, a boy, will be the heir to the saiyan throne.  
  
~  
  
A.N. I'm so sorry, B/V fans, I have nothing against them, but let's break them up for once? Just for my ficcy? Kay? Review/Flame. Right now, the minimal votes I've received are edging towards Brolli, so if you have any objection, or if you have a better idea, speak now or forever hold your peace. ^_~  
  
~Opal~ 


	7. Daybreak, See the sun? Is it too hot to ...

A lot of fics I read have 100th review specials and so forth. I can't be bothered. But I will try to make this longer. That's all I have to offer... happy 100th review... Thanks to QOVAD (you happy, Alita?) BTW this is completely unedited. spot the mistakes, there may be a prize!  
  
~Chapter 7~  
  
I gave birth to my child with out much trouble, Mephisto gave me several midwives of my own, but now I realise how much pain every mother had gone through. For me, it was no problem of course. Pain was after all what I used to live for. Now with my son, I have a new reason to live.  
  
I had carried a living being in my womb for 9 months and it would depend on me for the next decade or so. Realising the impact he will have on my life, I didn't break down in tears like some character off a modernised fairytale, but I did feel remorse over the lives the Jewels had terminated before they even began.  
  
This being will make his own decisions, have an opinion, have a life. He will not be oppressed like I was.  
  
Now that my pregnancy is over, I can start training again. I'd gotten pretty out of shape in those lazy hazy days of childbearing. I fortunately have Mephisto as my new sensei. He has a completely different fighting style to my previous senseis, Goku oji-san and Vegeta-sensei. With him, I can develop my own style- a mixture of the three, and from my time with Crystal and Jade. I feel remorseful whenever I think of them. Their memories remind me of how many innocent lives close to me were lost because of me. Including theirs.  
  
I should stop feeling sorry for myself; they would have hated me for it. What's done is done; all I can do now is to try to prevent it from happening again. In memory of my family, the Jewels.  
  
Also in their memory, I named my son Jasper, continuing the line of gem names. He is learning fast, already knowing how to stand unsupported and crawl all over the acres of land the mansion occupied. At only 7 weeks old. He will start training soon, he already shows great interest while his 'step-father' and I spar.  
  
He will be a great warrior. If only Vegeta could see him...  
  
~  
  
*Trunks' POV*  
  
Why is he looking at me like that? Menacing, let arrogantly superior. Like he knows something I don't know. Does he? What's going on?! I'm already having enough trouble trying to undo the knots in my head. My mind's been scrambled, and I have a feeling that girl has something to do with it. I know she does.  
  
She's all I ever think about.  
  
She's like a disease, plaguing my over-packed mind with muddled thoughts and mixed feelings. I can't figure it out! I keep telling myself she's just another girl, but the way she suddenly pops up in my trains of thoughts drives me insane. They're uncontrollable. Infesting my mind with thoughts about her, feelings for her, questions about her, aching for her.  
  
My father seems to read my mind, and his mouth curves up in that menacing smirk. "You don't deserve her, She needs a real prince."  
  
I am going insane.  
  
I have to find her.  
  
~  
  
*Vegeta's POV*  
  
Trunks no baka, what's in that mind of yours is as open as a book. Your face is comical to look at and your eyes are too expressive for your own good. Just the way you hold yourself tells the world how pathetic and weak you are. You're lost. You have no idea what to do. You have no goals in life anymore, but seemingly to figure out who Pan is.  
  
Honestly, I cannot comprehend why a son of mine could be so imbecilic. How you ruin your whole life just thinking of a girl out of your grasp. Who you cannot even put a name to, though you know both the name and the person.  
  
This person is strong, and you are weak. You don't deserve her. She needs a real prince. That is what she is worthy of. I see I confuse you further, proving your utter incapability of any rational thoughts at the moment.  
  
She deserves a real prince.  
  
She deserves me.  
  
~  
  
*Gohan's POV*  
  
I stood at the foot of my baby girl's empty grave, still beating myself up over why I let her go to America. Why I wasn't there when she needed me. Why she had to leave me.  
  
I guess I took it for granted how she was always in her bed when I came home late at night, so I could kiss her goodnight before I retired to bed myself, not that she'd ever known. I never noticed how we were drifting apart, I was too tied up in my work. I didn't even know how well she did at school, but I regretted how I forced her to study, instead of sparring or playing father- daughter games. Another reason why she went to America. Another reason why she...  
  
I shuddered.  
  
I remember I promised to myself when she was born that I would treat her how she wanted to be treated, instead of how my own mother treated me. Unfortunately, I was so busy with work that I couldn't be bothered sparring with her, and the only way to occupy her was to glue her nose in another textbook. The 'if only's plaguing my mind at the moment were driving me insane.  
  
How much I regret that now. The lost time we couldn't make up for. Sometimes I still go into her room strait from work to kiss her goodnight to find she wasn't there. Each time I broke down and cried. The last time I did this, Videl found me, and we both sat on the floor of our little girl's room and cried and cried, holding onto each other as if for dear life. I cannot thank Dende enough for the woman I am blessed with. I may be a superhero, but Videl's my savior. She rescues me from everything I fear.  
  
Like she's doing now. Her small but strong hands massage my shoulders as I gaze desolately at the dreary tombstone, her touch giving me inconceivable placatation. That tombstone shouldn't even exist! My baby girl shouldn't be dead!  
  
Videl holds me once more as I break down in tears. I know I should be the strong one, but I was raised as a momma's boy.  
  
If my wife were to die as well, I would have no idea what I'd do. Just the thought of that made me choke on a sob. Videl turned me around and I cried into her shaking shoulder. She was crying as well.  
  
What am I doing to her?  
  
Why am I so weak?  
  
Why can't this grief just go away?  
  
~  
  
*Pan's POV*  
  
Jasper's learning quickly. Maybe it's just Mephisto's way of teaching. My little 3/8 saiyan learned how to fly after Mephisto threw him off a 50 storey cliff. Fortunately, in those 5 long seconds, he learned how to harness his already strong ki and push away from the jagged rocks below. The rocks wouldn't've hurt him, but until he learned to fly, Mephisto would throw him again and again, each time with more force. A mother can only take so much worry.  
  
He still can't walk or talk. He is only a few months old. All he has learnt was for emergency survival, as the aforementioned flying lesson shows. Probably made easier with his saiyan blood. At this rate, so much of his brain will be to control his body that he would be too muscleheaded to even say 'Mama'. Not that I want him too, I promised to myself I'd skip the babytalk, but still I read to him at night, so he could pick up at least something.  
  
I've gotten into better shape since training with Mephisto, saiyans don't need too much of a push to want to train. Now I want to get stronger. I didn't notice, after suppressing my ki for so long I could never read it properly, that I had become weaker from hiding, but my mind is stronger and clearer. The strength of mind helped increase my stamina, but it was always a relief to get away from the beating I got when Mephisto and I sparred/trained. I've already gotten stronger, he doesn't go easy on this 'little girl' like Trunks, Goten, Father and all did. Except Vegeta.  
  
I can already tell he's planning something. At first, I took it as a joke, but with the way he acts, the way he makes the air around him quiver, I'm beginning to doubt that world domination to him was a joke. After living with him for so long now, I know he will do whatever he pleases.  
  
He reminds me so much of Vegeta.  
  
He's the only person from my first life I still think of. I always compare people with him.  
  
It's weird, I know.  
  
~  
  
A.N. Sorry it took so long. Winter's not my typing month.. (I live Downunder [Australia]) You can see I've had some warm-up typing (my plotless one shots, though this is pretty much plotless blab as well. Go read. [shameless plug]) but I don't remember why.. this is just babble newayz.. It will make sense in the end, I promise. It's almost exactly half a year since my last post.. This hasn't been edited, no beta reader, but I've waited too long.. It's Up.  
  
Still as plotless as ever,  
  
~Opal~ 


End file.
